


Fanders Channukah Event

by Bee_Moxiety_24



Series: A Jewish Storm Verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disabled Character, Fanders Channukah Event, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dr Emile Picani, Hard of Hearing Elliott, Jewish Character, Jewish Corbin, Jewish Elliott, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Virgil Sanders, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Minor Corbin/Sloane (Cartoon Therapy), Minor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor Dot/Larry (Cartoon Therapy), Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Minor Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor October | Tobi Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Elliott, Nonbinary Virgil Sanders, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Moxiety_24/pseuds/Bee_Moxiety_24
Summary: My Entries to Rainbow-Sides Fanders Channukah Event.





	1. Day 1: Gelt Cooking

Virgil pulled out the flour just as Patton had walked into the apartment kitchen.

“Okay Kiddo,” Patton said. “What was it you wanted me for?”

Virgil smiled. “You said you wanted to participate in some of my traditions right? To make me feel more at home?”

“Of course!”

“I was thinking we could make some Gelt Cookies together then? Since it’s my first Channukah in the apartment and away from home.”

“Really?” Patton practically skipped over to the counter. “What are Gelts? How do we make them? Should we wait for Logan, Roman, Remy and Emile to get home? Can the others have some if they don’t help? Wha-”

“Slow down Pop-Star. Gelts are…” Virgil trailed off picking up a chocolate coin wrapped in a gold colored tin lifting it up to Patton. “This is a Gelt. I will be showing you how to make the cookies. We don’t need to wait for the others and yes they can have some when we finish. That everything?”

Patton nodded vibrating with barely contained energy.

“Alright, then Pat. Let’s get started.” 

* * *

“Wait, Pat not that much cinnamon.” 

* * *

*Poof.*

“I think I dropped the flour, Virge.”

“I see that.” 

* * *

“Pat stop eating the Gelts. We won’t have enough for the cookies.”

“Mmm-k.” 

* * *

“Okay,” Virgil looked over the mess in the kitchen, “this took longer then I thought and was way messier then it was supposed to be but we did it.”

Patton shifted guiltily. “Sorry about the mess.”

“It’s okay, Patton. I knew when I decided to have you help make cookies that it would be messy. Let’s clean this up before Logan and the others gets back.

* * *

Patton glanced over to Virgil as they whipped up the last of the flour.

“Hey, Virge.”

“Yeah, Pat.”

“I’ve noticed you’ve got some chocolate on your lip.”

Virgil must have noticed his tone because they stopped whipping up the floor and turned to look at him, lips curving into a smile.

“Is that so?”

“Oh most definitely.”

“Well, how will I clean it up. I can’t even see it.”

Virgil shifted closer and Patton had to fight to keep from giggling.

“I can think of a few ways.”

Virgil grinned full on as they were nose to nose. “I’d be most thankful for the help then.”

“I’m always happy to help.” He felt Virgil’s breath against his lip as they closed the dista- 

“What have I said about the exchange of bodily fluids in the kitchen!”

“Lo-”

“That it was perfectly okay since you and Princey were getting it on last night on the fridge.”

Patton blinked at Virgil before looking as Logan to see his face red as Emile patted his shoulder.

Emile smiled. “If you’re going to break your own rules you should be prepared to be called on your hypocrisy. Did you and Roman clean up after yourselves?”

Patton smiled at Emile as Logan attempted to find an answer just as he opened his mouth Roman walked into the room with Remy and Tobi.

“Did you all miss me Beauty and Beast?” 

Virgil puckered their lips. “No, but I suppose every good thing has to come to an end so here you are.”

Remy laughed. “Roast a bitch Virge.”

“Hey, Tobi,” Patton smiled, “what are you doing here?”

Tobi grinned. “Dee’s being a little bitch so I figured I’d hang with my brother and his boy toy until he chills.”

Remy scowled at Tobi, “My genderfluid toy Tobs.”

“Are these cookies for everyone?” Emile asked, ignoring their boyfriend and his brother.

“Yes. Me and Verge made them. They’re called Gelt Cookies. They’re traditional cookies for Channukah.”

Emile blinked surprised before looking at Virgil. “Really? I’m surprised. You’ve never seemed to want to talk about your traditions before.”

Virgil shrugged looking away. “I never wanted to like push myself on you guys. I know Remy and Logan are Christian and you, Patton and Roman are Athiest so I didn’t think it was right.”

Emilie scowled and looked like they were about to say something when they were interrupted by Roman. “You idiot! Of course, we want to know more. The more we know the better we understand you.”

“Roman is correct,” Logan fixed his glasses, “even if you ignore the educational purposes of learning about other religions we have always found your company to be pleasant and a more thorough understanding of your religious views would create a better understanding of you on our side and possibly allow us to relate to you more.”

“Damn straight,” Remy said, flinging his arm around Virgil’s shoulders, “I mean who else is going to be up at three am with me drinking lattes and watching scary movies?”

“Remy maybe is phrasing it wrong but he’s right,” Emilie added. “You’re family. We want to be there for you Verge. Talk to us more.”

Virgil face flushed before Tobi chimed in. “I’m just here for the free food but if you’ve got to go on a rant about your religion go off.”

Virgil laughed. “Alright, fine. Enough with the touchy-feely-bs. Lets take to cookies out to the living room pop in a movie and veg out. K?”

“Sound like a pleasant way to spend an evening. Not optimal but pleasant enough.” 

“Come on Teach. To the couch.’

“I’ll get the drinks.”

“Don’t forget the vodka Em.”

“Remy no.”

“Remy yes. You’ve got vodka here?”

“Dear Flying Dutchman. No Tobi. No Remy.”

Patton slid up to Virgil. “Feeling better?” 

Virgil glanced over from Logan and Roman to where Emile was arguing with Remy and Tobi.

“Yeah, I think things are going great. A great first Channukah away from home.”


	2. Day 2: Light Them Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Lights

Logan watched as Virgil set up their Hanukkiyah. He had asked to watch before had and Virgil had agreed. They had even explained what everything was called as well as how they would be lighting and the Blessings they would be saying. 

Logan had to admit it was more involved than anything he’d ever done with his family for Christian holidays. 

He watched as Virgil set up the Shamash so that they could light the candles. 

Virgil started with the first Blessing that they called L’hadlik Neir, the one about the commandment to actually light the candles. It was the first time Logan had heard Virgil use Hebrew and it was interesting. He spoke with more confidence and assurance. 

When Virgil started on the second Blessing, She’asah Nissim, about how God had enacted miracles for their ancestors Logan decides to ask them about the third Blessing meant for the first night only and if they could teach him Hebrew. 

After lighting the candles Logan watched as Virgil said a prayer they had explained was to talk about the candles.

Virgil turned to Logan and smiled. “Sorry, there wasn’t more. It’s a minor holiday so it’s not as in-depth or major as Rosh Hashanah or Passover.”

“That is alright. I did not wish to simply witness your practices for educational purposes. I am aware that this important for you and desired to have a better understanding of you.” 

Virgil’s face flushed slightly, their shoulders hunching slightly before they leaned forward giving him a peck on the cheeks. “Thanks.”

Logan felt his face heat up and pushed his glasses straight opening his mouth to sa-

“We’re home bitches!”

And just like the tension left the room.

Emile’s voice floated from the entrance. “Really Remy. Must you?”

“Says the one who did the Spongebob Da Da Da Da Dum when they first introduced themselves to us.”

Logan blinked when he heard Roman’s voice joined them. He could have swa-

“Now Ro, you thought that was awesome when they did it.”

“My point still stands. Just because it’s awesome does not mean it isn’t extra as hell.”

Emile walked into the living room and blinked at them. “Hey, guys. What are you up to.”

Logan rolled his eyes as the other three walked in behind Emile. “Virgil was walking me through the Lighting of his Hanukkiyah. We had assumed that tonight would give as adequate privacy as you and Remy where on a date and Roman and Patton where out inflicting their unnecessary chipperness on others.”

“We were but we ran into Roman and Patton after leaving the movies and decided to head home and eat together.”

Here Logan noticed the puppy eyes aimed at Virgil by Patton, Roman and Remy. 

Virgil sighed. “Relax guys I made Matzah Ball Soup and Latkes tonight and there’s enough for everyone. It’s in the oven being kept warm.”

“Yes!”

“Your cooking is the best Verge.”

“I’ll bring it out and we can eat it here together.”

“I’ll help you and Remy and Roman can get the drinks.”

“Whoo, Coffee and Vodka!”

“Remy no. It’s is eight o’clock. There will be no coffee or vodka.”

“I’m more curious on how he keeps getting vodka in here in the first place” Logan muttered to Virgil. 

“I’d rather not know. Plausible deniability and all that.”

“Valid point. …Before we were interrupted I was going to ask you about how you spoke Hebrew. You seemed more confident?”

Virgil grinned. “I’m not surprised you noticed. It was my first language in general and my first spoken language so I guess I just feel more secure when speaking it than English.”

“Your first spoken language?”

“Yeah. I mentioned my younger siblings before right? Well Elliott, the baby of the family, was born hard of hearing and learned ISL, which is Israeli Sign Language and the Hebrew Manually Coded Language before spoken language. I made sure to learn with them so we could talk. So that’s my second and third language. English is my fifth language actually. My parents had us all learn Yiddish next.”

Logan licked his lips and asked, “I was wondering if you’d be willing to teach me Hebrew?”

Virgil turned to him in surprise before smiling twining their fingers together. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”


	3. Day 3: The Way It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Community

Roman was on his way home from hanging out with Remy and Emile. He’d seen Logan and Patton at a Cafe, probably studying based on the books on the table when he saw Virgil as they made their way from Corbin and Sloane’s room carrying a platter of doughnuts. They seemed to be headed back to their apartment so Roman decided to join them.

“Doctor Gloom! What’s up?”

Virgil jerked away before scowling at him. “Watch it Sir-Sing-A-Lot. I almost dropped the Sufganiyots.” 

“Sufgan-whats?” 

“Sufganiyots. It’s a type of doughnut, deep-fried, filled with custard or jam sometimes, and then topped with powdered sugar. I’ve never liked making it myself so I asked Corbin if he could make some. I traded it for some of my Rugelachs.” 

Roman blinked. “That sounds delicious. What’s it filled with?”

“Chocolate cream.”

“…Wait…Corbin’s Jewish?”

“Yeah, we met at the local Synagogue.”

Roman looked at Virgil. “And why didn’t he mention it?”

They rolled their eyes at him. “None of us mention it. I only mentioned it two months into living with you and the others. Did you forget about antisemitism?”

“Uh?”

“Racism against Jews.”

“People do that?”

“Yeah. I mean there’s one incident from when I was a kid that stuck with me. It was after a service. Mom and Dad had to stop somewhere get something, I don’t remember, I was six. We were dressed up. Little suits and dress, Chad, Elliott, our Dad and I were wearing our kippahs. It was obvious that we were Jewish.”

Roman watch the way Virgil’s shoulder hunched. He rested his hands on their shoulder. “You know you don’t have t-”

“No, it’s okay. I trust you Ro. It’s just. When we were out someone came up and started saying things. I’m not comfortable with repeating them but it stuck with me. I sunk into our community and saw the Synagogue as more than a place of worship, it’s a safe place of protection. The community meant so much to me.”

Virgil stopped walking. “It stuck with all of us honestly. My parents started expressing more desire for us to pursue a Jewish partner. Elliott was like me and became more enriched in the community. And they hadn’t even heard what happen. They’d taken out their Hearings Aids after the service and just knew that this aggressive man was saying stuff about us because we were Jewish. My sister and brother went the other way. They got more social. Like they wanted to force people to see them for themselves. They stuck up other Jewish kids and got into fights with Holocaust Denial Conspiracist. People who said that the Holocaust was fake to make people sympathise with the Jewish. An-”

“Virgil,” Roman placed his hands over Virgil’s, “it’s okay. You don’t need to tell me any more. I’m sorry that you had to go through that and I get why Corbin never mentioned it before. Do you think I can go with you to the Synagogue for your next service?”

“I-” Virgil’s face flushed. “I mean, if you want I’m okay with that. But are you sure.”

“Of course. This is somewhere you feel safe and protected and I want to know more both about it and you. Plus I might try to get the others to come along. Logan probably will for the education purpose and Emile and Patton will come if I tell them it’s so we can make the apartment more comfortable for you.”

“No, please don’t. Those two would go above and beyond.”

Roman laughed. “I know that’s what makes it so great!”

“You are the worst. Why do I love you?”

“I’m pretty?”

Virgil leaned in. “You’re not wrong but it’s mostly because you’re a good person. Thanks for cheering me up.”

Roman felt his face heat up as Virgil went to close the distance between them their breath mingling an-

“Boys.”

The two jerked back faces red when Roman turned and saw -

“Dot! It’s good to see you. How is Larry? I haven’t gotten to see him recently?”

The older woman smiled. “So I’ve heard. He doing well.” Her eyes drifted to Virgil. “And how about you?”

“Great. Verge and I were just headed back to our apartment.”

“Well get going then. I’ll tell Larry to expect a visit from you soon?”

“Go ahead. I’ll try to visit within the next week.”

“Have a good night you two.”

“You too Dot. Come one Verge.” Roman stuck his arm through their elbow. “Let’s get home maybe we’ll be able to enjoy some before the others get back.”

“Yeah okay,” Virgil sighed, “hopefully Remy doesn’t bring home his brother tonight.”

“Le Gasp! Tobi is the best.”

“Tobi is a black hole that ate four helpings last time he was over. He is the worst.”

“I can’t even disagree with that. Tobi can eat like no one’s business and I still don’t know where he puts it because I know he doesn’t exercise.”

“Right! It makes me so mad.”

Roman laughed happy to have put Virgil in a better mood. Tonight probably wouldn’t be so bad now.


	4. Day 4: Of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found Family is my Jam and I have no control. 
> 
> Elliott's sister has not been named in Cartoon Therapy so I haven't named here. 
> 
> Septimus is September. Gus is August.

Roman walked into the living room arm through Patton’s as he teases Logan over the girl in his Study Group with a crush.

He has to admit her flustered attempts to ask for help were kind of adorable. But Logan…

“All I am saying is that it’s quite rude. You, Patton and Virgil, are all present when she speaks to me and yet she has no hesitation on how you guys feel about it.” 

“I don’t mind,” Patton said. “She’s a sweet girl and it’s not like she’s making a move. She’s just admiring.”

“Right! I have a couple of fans from my acting and I know Virgil’s got a kid in their Introduction to Digital Graphic Design Class who’s smitten with them.”

Logan rolled his eyes adjusting his glasses. “I am aware but it is the po-”

“Hey, Hoes!”

Logan sighed at the interruption. “Yes, Remy.”

“You want to meet Vergie’s baby sibling?”

“Elliott?” Patton asked excitedly.

“Yep, we’re having a Skype Call. Checking up on Verge since they can go visit home this holiday season. Virgil’s acting as translator. Bitch is using Sign Language since Skype audio quality is shit and little Elly is apparently hard of hearing.”

“He’s mentioned that before. You left your Switch with them.”

Remy grinned, leading them to Virgil’s room. “Yep. I think they’re trying to counsel them.”

“They already try to counsel the rest of us so I’m not surprised,” Logan muttered.

Virgil turns as they all enter the room. “Hey, guys come here. I want you to meet Elliott.”

They turn to the video as they spoke and signed at the same time. “Elliott these are my other roommates. Roman, Logan and Patton. Guys this is Elliott.”

“Hey, kiddo. It’s so purr-fect to meet you.”

Elliott seemed to stare at Patton for a second before turning to Virgil. “Is this why you’ve started making all those awful puns?”

Roman laughs as Patton squeals. “You’ve been making puns?”

“Please god no,” Logan mutters.

“They aren’t that bad.”

“Verge they are awful.”

“Agreed,” Logan added quickly.

“Bitch, you have no room to talk.” Remy cut in.

Emile laughed. “I don’t approve of the language but he’s got a point. You’re our Squidward. Grumpy but not above it all.”

“I hate you all. You are the worst.”

“Wait, quick question,” Roman started, “where is your sister?”

“She’s at VolleyBall practice,” Elliott responded. “They’ve got a match this weekend and she wants to make sure they’re prepared.”

“ _She_ wants to make sure?” Roman asked.

“She’s the captain.”

Virgil huffed a laughed. “Of that, and the Soccer Team, the Cheerlead Squad, the Tennis Team, the Dance Squad, the Archery Team-”

“Archery Team?” Patton asked in surprise.

“Yep,” Elliott said over the Skype Call. “She’s also the Co-Captian of the Debate Team, President of the Drama Club, a member of the Track Team and a member of the School Choir.”

“Isn't she an Honor Student too?”

“Don’t remind me.”

“How hasn’t she burned out yet?” Logan asked.

“Sheer spite?” 

“Sounds about right,” Virgil responded. “I’m like ninety per cent sure that’s how she does everything.” 

* * *

“You have to come home soon.”

“Why?”

“Mom and Dad want you here? Also if we have to sit through Chad’s dudebro philosophy without you to mediate he might die.”

“It can’t be tha-”

“He tried to talk about a woman’s place and the dangers of higher education in that.”

“He did not!” Patton gasped.

“Yeah. Honestly, if she doesn’t kill him I just might.”

“Why is it such a big deal though?” Logan asked.

“Probably because she’s had it all planned out years ago. And Chad’s being an ass about her dreams.”

“What did she have planned out?” Emile asked.

“She wants to get an M.D. and join the Peace Corps as a Medical Officer. She wants to do good in the world and help people. Chad saying that is…well, I’m kinda surprised that he’s not in the hospital at least.” Virgil answered.

“She wanted to and so did I. You need to come home. Mom’s trying but Dad isn’t helping. It’s not on purpose but the comparisons to Chad are just upsetting everyone. Dad may not be great with you but you’re good with Chad.”

“How about we all go?” Patton asked. “My parents won’t mine. I can even get them cruise tickets for the holiday. What about you guys?”

“Maybe,” Logan stated. 

“I don’t see why not,” Roman smiled, “if not we could Skype Call and catch up.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Emile said. “We’ll try working something out.” 

* * *

“I think I want to introduce you to my younger sibling Joan. I think you’ll love them.” Roman said.

“Uh…”

“Ooooh.” Emile clapped his hands. “Can I introduce you to my younger siblings Kai and Talyn? They’re about your age and you, them and Joan can be like the next gen of us. Remy what about your younger sibling Gus? Do you think xe’d like to meet the others?” 

Roman heard a whispered, “Verge help me.”

“Maybe,” Remy responded with a shrugged. “Gus is an anxious little bitch but xe likes you all so xe might take a shot at meeting the others. I don’t want them to meet Septimus or Chris though. Chris is too old and Septy such a douche.”

“And Tobi isn’t?” Virgil asked.

“Different type of douche. Septy is more like your bother Chad.”

“Never mind. Let’s stick with just Gus.”

“Okay great me and Emile will work something out.” Patton jumped up grabbing Emile and leaving the room.

“Me too.” Roman followed them.

Logan sighed. “Alright, come on Remy. Let’s go. We need to babysit them.”

“Bitch. I ain’t moving.”

“Are you really going to let those three plan anything without supervision?”

“Good point. Never mind. Let’s stop them.”

Elliott stayed silent watching Virgil from the computer screen.

“You know, even if you’re not making your own little Harem like we joke I’m glad you met them. They're good for you. Your own little family of choice. Keep some room for us though?”

“Of course Elliott. I love you guys. Tell Mom and Dad I said hi and see if you can’t keep Chad alive long enough for me to come to visit. K?

“Okay. Love you too Verge.”


	5. Day 5: In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton playing Virgil was the true miracle all along.

Virgil nodded as Patton rattles on about his child development class after separating from Remy and Emile (who had gone off on a date) and Roman and Logan (who were doing whatever it was they did Virgil really didn’t want to know) when they saw a classmate out of the corner of their eyes.

“Virgil!”

They blinked in surprise that Bee had used their name instead of being a stuttering mess ey usually was. 

Bee smiled, dark-skin contrasted by the long asymmetrical bleached white hair, silver lip and eyebrow piercings on em face, and white sleave tattoos on em right arm. 

“Hey. I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“It’s not about coding right? I’m not any good at that.”

Ey rolled em eyes. “Hardly. That’s my speciality. I want your opinion on character design and plot.”

“Okay.” Virgil nodded. “I can do that.” 

* * *

“Was that the one with a crush on you?” Patton asked as Bee left waving.

Virgil nodded. “Yeah. We met at the Synagogue. Ey needed some help. Em mom is controlling and ey needed some Jewish friends to keep em mom off of em back. So I helped out and played the good little Jewish boy to em mother so the woman would relax on controlling her sixteen-year-old child.”

“And em mom is okay with the pricing, tattoos and hair?” Patton asked surprised.

“I’m not sure em mother knows. Ey probably has hidden it. Although I’m not sure how ey got them in the first place. I do know ey is not going home anytime soon.”

“We should invite em over then. Maybe tomorrow for Channukah?”

“That’s not a bad idea I guess. Honestly, I think for em spending any holiday with anyone that ey likes would be a miracle. I’ve only seen em speak with two people a girl name Jocelyn and Dominic. And I’ve never seen with at the Synagogue so I don’t think they’re Jewish.”

“Well, then ey has to come over. We can be one big happy family.” Patton lent close his lips brushing against theirs. “What do you say?”

Virgil’s mind screeched to a halt. “Yeah. Of course. Whatever you say.”

Patton jerked back smiling. “Great let’s go home. See if we can set up for anything.”

…

“I just got played, didn’t I?”


	6. Day 6: To Hope For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC Character is slightly based off me. I changed the hair (the amount of time and effort involved in what’s described is too much), the pronouns (ey/em), and put em in a better place then I was at 16. 
> 
> (Google told me tattoos are prohibited in Judaism (oops) so trying to address that without being too offensive. PLEASE tell me if I’m wrong in how I handle it! I’ll remove that and just sweep it under the rug or get rid of Bee altogether depending on how the Jewish Famders feel.)

Logan watched Bee as ey pushed up em glasses as ey and Virgil made plates for them to eat from dinner.

“Here you go L. Was there something you wanted?”

“I was actually hoping to ask Bee a question.”

Wide green eyes blinked up at him. “Sure. I mean I might not answer depending on what you ask but you can ask.”

Logan nodded. “That’s understandable. I was simply curious because several of my readings suggested that tattoos were prohibited by Judaism. I was curious about whether that was the case or not?”

“Actually initially there were arguments on whether it meant all tattoos or just ones that included our Lords name. But, uh, while prohibited tattoos aren't serious enough for exclusion. Some people aren’t happy but I’m always polite about them. I never show them off in a formal setting. And my Synagogue back home isn’t strict so…” Bee shrugged em shoulders.

“Really?” Virgil asked, raising their eyebrow, “I spoke with your mother. She’s kinda….”

“I know but it was the closest Synagogue to our house. The next one was forty-five minutes away. Where else were we going to go?”

Virgil nodded. “Point.”

Logan adjusted his glasses. “Alright. Thank you for answering my question. I suppose we can move forward with our evening.”

Bee laughed as Virgil smiled at him leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

* * *

Logan rolled his eyes as Virgil describes an incident with his siblings that resulted in Chad ending up naked in a tree back when they were in high school. Just as Virgil was wrapping up his story Bee’s phone rang. Ey pulled it out and let out a cruse before jumping up. 

“I need to go! They’re inducing labour in Joss. I have to get to the hospital!”

“Joss? Jocelyn from class. What’s happening?”

Bee nodded to Logan. “She went to the hospital yesterday because she was late. She told me not to worry and that she would text me if anything changed and apparently they decided to induce labour. I have to get there!”

Logan stood and started getting ready to leave. “Alright. We’ll go with you.”

“But my bike won’t fit all of us!”

“Logan has a car. Come on.” Virgil grabbed Bee and pulled em out with them make em give them the hospital address.

“Aren’t you sixteen? How do you even have a bike?” Logan asked as they made their way there.

“I took a Drivers Ed class my last year of high school. I turned sixteen three days before the test and got permission to get my license after passing, went to the local junkyard across town and got a bike for seventy-five dollars and my grandpa and I fixed it up.”

“Your grandpa?”

“My step-father’s step-father. He’s a mechanic so we got a junker.” 

“Sweet.”

“Mmmm.” Bee is bent over em phone fiddling with em screen.

Logan glanced over to Virgil as they turned away from Bee and pulled out their phone. 

* * *

Bee paced the hall by Jocelyn’s room as Virgil snuggled closer to Logan. Whispering to him, “I texted Patton, Roman, Emile and Remy. They said they were coming here.” 

“That’s something. Hopefully, they’ll be able to distract Bee.”

“Yea-”

“Bee?”

Bee jerked around. “Dominic!”

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. But Joss is in labour rig-”

“Hello, bitches!”

“Remy stop that this is serious!”

“I agree with your partner for once. Relax, Rem.”

“Hey, Bee. It’s good to see you again. Are you alright?”

Bee nodded. “Yeah, Patton just worried.”

“Don’t worry. The doctors know what they’re doing. Jocelyn will be fine.”

“Right. You’re right. I just need to stay came.” 

* * *

“Alright she can have visitors,” the doctor announced but as Bee jerked forwards adds, “but no more than four at a time.”

“Bee, Dominic, Logan and Virgil should go then,” Emile said, “you all know her the best or at least know her friends better than the rest of us.”

Virgil nodded. “Okay, come on guys lets go.” 

* * *

“Joss! Are you okay?”

The sweaty woman smiles. “Yeah, come here I want you to meet my little Harriet Diaz. Come here, hold her.”

Bee froze. “I - are you sure?”

“Of course,” Jocelyn smiled. “After all having her godparent to be the first person to hold them is a good thing right?”

“Oh,” Bee’s eyes water and crocked, “thank you.”

“There’s no one I’d trust more. I was thinking Virgil could share godparenting duties?”

“What?! But you don’t even know me.”

“But Bee does and ey trust you and that’s enough for me.”

“I think you’d be amazing Verge! You should do it.” Bee said.

Logan smiled. “Bee is right you would be a great godparent.”

“I - uh - yeah I’d be honor.” Virgil leaned against Logan in shock as they watched Bee take Harriet from Jocelyn.

Bee began showering Harriet with affection and when ey was distracted Dominic turned to her.

“Not me Joss?” He asked.

“Nah, I figure that if you’re willing to show up to the hospital in the middle of the night for a virtual stranger just because Bee asks you too I figured you’d be involved with Harry regardless of if I made you the godfather or not. Plus Virgil comes with Logan and the hoard currently outside my room. My baby’s gonna have more family then she knows what to do with them.”

Logan nodded. “That does ma-”

“Alright, it’s time to go.” The doctor called.

Bee stopped and turned away from Harriet. “Uh - I -”

“Go,” Jocelyn says. “It’s Chanukah for you right? Go celebrate with your friends. I’ll still be here tomorrow.”

Bee handed Harriet back to her mother and shuffled em feet. “If you’re sure?”

“Yes now go. Dominic, make sure ey has a good time okay.”

“No problem.”

“Guys!” 

* * *

Bee giggled at Virgil who frowned down at em. “Bee are you drunk?”

“Maaaybe. Ask Remy. He gave it to me.”

Virgil turned on his roommate. “Remanuel!!”

“Vergie why are using my full name?”

“Why is the sixteen-year-old child drunk of em ass?!”

“Bee is what?!” Dominic yells causing Emile, Patton, Roman and Logan to jerk up. 

“Bee need to relax. I gave em a glass. I didn’t think it would effect em so strongly.”

“Rem, Bee is sixteen. Ey is four foot eight and seventy-seven pounds what else could you possibly expect to happen?” Virgil hissed.

Remy cringed away and opened his mou-

“Wait, wait. I have something to st-say.” Bee staggered up Dominic jerked forward catching em. “Tss-thank you Dom. Now, a toast. To my-mmmmine and Vergsss baby godchild. May Harriet live a long and prop-prosssperous life. Cheers!”

Dominic laughed. “Alright, you’ve given your toast let’s get you to bed.”

“Ooookie-dokie!” 

“You can take em upstairs, first room on the right, you two can sleep there. I’ll room with Logan tonight. Excuse me while I murder Remy.”

“Thanks, see you tomorrow. And make sure to clean up the mess afterwards. Bloods awful to get out of the rug.”


	7. Day 7: Of A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Gift

Roman smiled over at Virgil as they picked out an electrical battery powered menorah. “So how does it feel to be a godparent?”

“Scary.”

“Verge?”

“I just. What if I mess up? This is an entire life that I’m supposed to be a good influence on. What do I do?”

Roman slipped his hand into Virgil’s, fingers twining.

“You’re a good person. You’ll do great. And Bee will be helping you. Ey would never let you fail.”

“Right, right. I know. Thanks. I need to buy this so that we can meet Bee at the hospital and visit Jocelyn.” 

Roman paused a thought entering his mind. “Sure. Give me a minute though. I need to pick something up. I’ll meet you up front. Okay?”

“Sure. See you in a minute.” 

* * *

Roman nodded to Jocelyn as they stepped into a room taken note of Bee who was holding em head.

“Head still hurts Bee?”

Ey groaned. “Why does anyone drinks? I feel awful.”

“Speaking of which what are you doing with Remy?” Jocelyn asked as she shifted Harriet in her arms.

“Oh don’t worry we were pissed and he’s definitely in trouble with Emile. They are not happy about him getting a child drunk.” Virgil answered.

“I’m sixteen not six stop talking about me like I am.”

“You’re underaged of course we see you as a kid. Relax Bee will still respect you.”

Roman turned to see Dominic in the doorway.

“Hey, Verge, Roman. I had to drive here because em bike was too loud. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t and I don’t think Virgil does.”

Virgil smiled. “No,” they said as they pulled out their menorah and an insulated bag that food in it.

“None of that’s cow right?”  Jocelyn asked. “I’m Hindu and we can’t eat it.”

“Don’t worry, Bee mentioned it,” Virgil responded. “I do have Latkes though.”

“Which is the best,” Bee said quietly.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Roman bonces.

“Sssssh. Not so loud Princey. My head is killing me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

* * *

“So then Logan realized he made a pun and just seemed so betrayed by his mouth. It was great.”

“I can imagine.” Jocelyn smiled. “Logan’s always portrayed himself as super mature and in control of himself and it always seemed so fake.”

Roman sighed. “I can’t believe that you’re a law student. I’ve met Pocket Protectors other classmates and they are nowhere near as cool as you.”

“But she’s not a law student?” Bee said from her seat.

“I - you’re not?” Virgil asked as Dominic and Roman traded glances. 

“No, I’m going into Social Services. And I need law classes to do that. I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do when I first got here. Just that I wanted to work with kids.” Jocelyn’s eyes drifted over to Bee. “I realized that a lot of times people don’t notice abuse when it’s not physical and I wanted to do something about that. So I decided to become a Child Welfare Social Worker.”

“I’m glad,” Virgil said. “You’ll be good.”

Jocelyn smiled at them. “Thanks.” 

* * *

Virgil and Dominic were packing everything up as Bee asked Jocelyn when she would be discharged. 

“The doctors said that Harry and I’ll be able to leave tomorrow.”

“That’s great. We’ll meet you tomorrow and bring you home.”

“That sounds great.”

Bee took Harriet and walked over to Dominic and Virgil.

Roman made his way over to Jocelyn. “Hey, I’ve got a gift for you and Harry.”

Jocelyn blinked. “Really?”

He nodded pulling it out, wrapped up in a plastic bag. “Yeah. Here, tell me what you think.”

She pulled out a gray onesie that said ‘Mommy Loves Me to the Moon and Back.’

“Oh, this is adorable! Thank you. I think Harry will wear this when we leave tomorrow.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Virgil walked up behind him and said bye to Jocelyn and Dominic and Bee as they leave. 

“Thank you for that. Did you get it today?”

“Yeah. I’m glad she liked it.”

“So am I.”


	8. Day 8: Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Free Day

Virgil smiled as they organized the gelts and pulled out a dreidel. “Alright, tonight we’ll be playing Sevivon or Dreidel. We’ll each put one gelt into the pot at the beginning. We can use Rock-Paper-Scissors to figure out who spins first.”

“How many people can play?” Patton asked curiously.

“As many people want to.”

Remy laughed. “Well, it’ll just be you four tonight. Em and I’ve got a date.” 

“Great. you two try not to get arrested again.” Roman responded.

“That was one time and it was Remy’s fault.”

“Sugar, you agreed to have sex with me in the car.”

“Dear Lord. Leave you two so that we can play. I do not want to hear this.

“Yeah, yeah. See you guys later.”

The door closed and Virgil turned back to the others.”

“Okay now about the rules. This side of the Sevivon is nun which means nisht or nothing. That means you do nothing and the next person spins. The next side is gimel meaning gantz or everything. So you get the whole pot then. Then everyone re-adds another gelt to the pot and the next person can spins. The third side is hey and means halb or half. That means you get to take half the pot and the next person goes. The final side is shin and it means shtel or put in. That means the person who spun has to add to the pot and then the next person can spin. If you have no gelts left, you are either “out” or you can ask for a ‘loan’ from another player. When one person has won everything, that round of the game is over and we start again. Did you get that?”

“Uh…”

“Absolutely not but you’ll help us while we play.”

Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah okay. Let’s get started.” 

* * *

“That means you only get half the pot Romano.”

“I thought that was everything.”

“I swear to all that is good and hol-”

“Okay, okay. Half the pot.” 

* * *

“Sorry, Specs. You’ve got to add to the pot.” 

* * *

“Pat stop eating the gelts. We’re using them for currency.”

“Mmmm-sssorry.”

“Every time!” 

* * *

“I think I need a loan?”

“That’s because you ate the gelts.”

“Oh, relax Nerd. I mean look at Pouty McSpecs how can you say no to that face. Here have some of mine.” 

* * *

“I am experiencing so much regret.” 

* * *

Emile walked into the apartment to see Logan, Virgil, Patton and Roman lying on the ground limbs thrown haphazardly over each other as that sleep.”

“Awww. How cute.”

“Gaaaay.”

“Sweety you’re gay.”

Remy rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t change the fact I’m right.”

“Whatever. Help me get a blanket for them.”

“Alrightie.”


End file.
